The Renegades: Chapter 1
The Renegades: Chapter 1 Kazuki's POV Hello. My name is Kazuki Sato, I am one of the many who are made into slaves for the titans. Like me, many others were made into slaves after The Third Titan war broke out 20 years ago. My father and many others had fought in the war, but the gods had lost. Leaving the earth to crumble beneath the Titans. Now the earth isn't so lovely and peaceful. It is a slave driven, evil and cold place. We never get to do anything that we like, we work all day everyday from when the sun rises to when the sun sets. No breaks and water every four hours. We live in small homes in large neighborhoods full off families that are sad or barely making it. Children are used as slaves for the Titans them selves. They have to fetch the Titans water, food, toys, slaves, etc. They do everything for the Titans. While the Titans just sit on their thrones, doing nothing. It's horrible, the gods don't even care. They left us to fend for ourselves. My mother had died because she stood up for me and talked back to one of the guards that went to whip me. I was only 10 then, and that was the last time I ever saw her. My father? Well, Suijin wasn't the best dad in the world. He didn't even bother to fight in the war, he simply just left my mom pregnant with me and she had to find safety in our basement for the next year. Now it's been 20 years since then, and I've grown up in this heck. I barely make it out some days, It's because of my personality. Can't just sit and do what I am told like my would say. But there are others like me, demigods. Around the world, we joined forces and made the small group called The Renegades. We hope someday to stop the titans, taking out the strongest one here in America. Kronos. . . I swung my pickaxe at the rock and dust flew all around me, I coughed and coughed. But it was no use, I was whipped for making noise. “keep working!” The guard yelled at me and whipped my back again as I swung the pickaxe. Michael had a serious grudge against me. Being a human, he feared me deep down. I knew it. He knew since I was a demigod I could simply just kill him on the spot. But I also knew that if I did anything, I would be shipped off to Kronos to be killed. I continued to work, it must have been about five minutes before I heard the terrible scream. “No! Let me go!” I turned around and looked into the scared face of a young girl, about 10 years old. Being dragged off by the guards with her father fighting against two guards holding him back. “Let my daughter go! Let her go!” He yelled with tears flowing down his face, the girl screamed and kicked but the guards kept dragging her out. “Let her go!” I yelled and all the guards looked at me, even the people looked at me. The first rule when working. ''NEVER ''yell at a guard. “Now why should I?” The guard said that held the little girl by her arm. He looked at me and stared me down. Stupid son of Ares. I hated this guy. “Let her go, Alexander.” I said and glared at him, he pulled out a knife and pointed it at me. “You speak again, and I kill this little girl.” He said and pushed the knife against her throat. I hesitated to speak. But I knew I had to save her. I couldn't let this child die, her father had probably worked and worked to take her out of Kronos' castle. And now she was going to die. “I'll take the punishment.” I said and everyone gasped, Alexander smirked and threw the girl down on the ground. Her father ran up to her and held her in his arms and looked at me, me mouthed “Thank you.” And walked back to where he was mining with his daughter. “I am going to enjoy this.” Alexander said and walked up to me and grabbed my arm, his beefy hand wrapped around my arm with a super tight grip. He kneed me in the gut and then punched me in the face, he sliced my cheek and then punched me in the face again were my cheek was cut. I felt the skin tear and rip and he laughed with joy, he threw me on the ground and kicked me in the gut and then laughed again. “Not so strong for a son of Suijin!” Alexander said and laughed and walked back to his stupid group of guards. “EVERYONE GET BACK TO WORK!” Alexander yelled and the guards broke out their whips and started whipping people who stopped to watch. I grabbed onto a rock and pushed myself up and coughed out blood. This was normal, me taking the beating for small children. They didn't deserve to live in a world like this. I didn't want them to have to go through what I went through when I was kid. No one took the beating for me, no one saved me. When I would be dragged out in front of the people and beat. I would cry out for my mother, but she wouldn't come. She was gone. I would cry out for anyone, but no one came. They were too afraid. I pulled out a tiny circle of ambrosia and popped it into my mouth, my wounds slowly healing and my cut closing. I felt the sharp pain in my back as the whip ran across my skin, tearing and ripping my flesh. I picked up my pickaxe and returned to mining. Four more hours and I would be able to return to the small HQ of The Renegades. . . Category:The Renegades Category:Cutefairy78 Category:Chapter Page